Once upon a Play
by ChibiChaos Mage of Chaos
Summary: Scott Summers has been dumped! now, in an effort to reclaim the love of his well...love, Scott has joined the school play but when the curtain rises will Scott keep to the ending he planned? Scouge, Lancitty and other couples
1. the girl

ChibiChaos: O_O Wow, this like what? My second X-men Evolution fic? I really should concentrate on my other stories.  
  
Scott: What am 'I' doing here?  
  
ChibiChaos: Weeeeeeeell, you see, all my other muses are out at the moment, creating destruction and who knows what else so I needed a co-host until they get back ^__^  
  
Scott: ¬.¬ *raises eyebrow* I'll take your word for it  
  
ChibiChaos: Anyway, this is a Scott/Rouge ficcy...  
  
Scott: WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO JEAN?!  
  
ChibiChaos: *ignores him* since I've noticed a server lack of them at the moment, also, there aren't any powers in this story, sorry ^__^  
  
Scott: *in the background* I LOVE JEAN, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD, I LOVE JEAN!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: ¬.¬ Here's the disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with this story, INCLUDING THE PLOT!!! It's a movie called 'Get over it'.  
  
WARNING: Jean, Pietro and possibly Even lovers, you might want to turn back now ^__^ don't say I didn't warn you...  
  
STORY!  
  
Scott stared at the red head in front of him in shock,  
  
"You're dumping me?"  
  
"Well, actually...yes, I'm sorry Scott, but I think we need a break and see other people. I hope you understand." Jean smiled brightly, dumped Scott's box of items into his arms and shut the door in his face. Scott stared at the door for several minutes still in shock, before slowly turning and started to walk back down the street, clutching his box like a lifesaver.  
  
Dragging his way upstairs, he paused momentarily to throw the box into a corner and fell into bed...only to wake up to the blaring of his alarm clock.  
  
"What the-?" he reached out from under the covers and swatted at the clock several times before hitting the snooze button and rolled over,  
  
"Bloody alarm clock, why'd I have it on so early it's only." He peaked out from under his blanked and fell out of bed;  
  
"IT'S 10:23? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP?!" He moved speedily around the room, faster then a speeding cannon ball....no, a speeding bullet...no, the speed of light, aw heck, you know what I mean. He hurriedly flung on a shirt and stopped for a second to grab his homework off his desk, when he saw 'it'.  
  
"Damn it, and I was hoping it was all a stupid dream." He glared at the defenseless cardboard box until he saw the time again and scooted out of his room and down stairs while pulling on his pants (ChibiChaos: Feel free to drool Scott fans +_~) and shoes at the same time. Not a good combination since eventually the laws of gravity came crashing down on him and well, he had a very saw nose that morning not to mention a bruised ego.  
  
"I hate my life." He decided right then and there, that today would not be a very good day.  
  
~~~~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~~~~~  
  
"Look man you gotta get your mind off Jean all ready, I mean it's all right for you to be down in the dumps but you don't have to stop us from having a good time." Even pushed Scott into the nightclub while Lance dragged him, Scott that is.  
  
"He's right Scott, you need to snap out of this depression. It's getting to the point where it's just pathetic." Scott sulked at Lance's words,  
  
"You don't know what it's like, you never had your heart ripped out and..." he was cut off by Even,  
  
"Hey Lance, isn't that your little sister over there?"  
  
"What? Where? I told her that she wasn't allowed to go clubbing yet, what if a guy sees her?"  
  
"Isn't that the whole point of going clubbing?" Scott and Lance gave him a weird look, "NO!! I didn't mean it like that, we want the girls to see us, NOT the guys." Even continued to mumble to himself as reassurance (ChibiChaos: I have nothing against gay people, please don't be offended, PLEASE!!) as Scott and Lance edged away from him and towards Lance's younger sibling.  
  
"ROUGE!! What the hell are you doing here? I thought we agreed, you don't go clubbing until you're married."  
  
Rouge paused in mid sentence with the rather sleazy looking male she was with and glared at Lance, "Who are you, mah mother? You were tha one who decided that, not me and if I was married then there wouldn't be any point in me going clubbing would there." Scott snickered,  
  
"She's got you there Lance." Lance glared at him,  
  
"Oh, shut up Mr. I've-just-been-dumped-and-didn't-want-to-come-to-the- stupid-club-in-the-first-place-cause-I-was-too-busy-being-depressed-about- my-ex-girl." Scott and Rouge stared at him as he fell over, a little blue in the face,  
  
"He really should stop rambling without stopping for breath." She observed, "so, Jean really dumped ya, huh?" Scott sighed and nodded,  
  
"Cheer up, it's not tha end of tha world, it could'ah been worse."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Uh...you really wan me ta tell ya?"  
  
"Yes, what could possibly be worse then Jean dumping me?"  
  
"How about Jean coming into tha same nightclub as ya, on some otha guy's arm?"  
  
"...ok, so there's something worse then Jean dumping me, so what? It's not like it'll actually happen."  
  
"Well then, ya might not want to turn around."  
  
"Why?" Scott turned and froze, "oh."  
  
"Yea, oh."  
  
"Well," Scott gulped, "it might not be what it looks like, they could be related somehow."  
  
"I doubt that Scott."  
  
"Or, they could just be good friends."  
  
"They're in Make-out City."  
  
"Really really close friends?"  
  
"No Scott, I'm pretty sure you'd find they're dating." 'If not more.' She thought,  
  
"Over my dead body, I'm not going to let her date some school jock/con artist who has a new girl every week." He pushed his way through the masses of people towards the two. Rouge groaned and followed him, steeling herself for the embarrassment to come.  
  
"You, stop right there, how dare you molest that poor innocent girl?"  
  
"Wrong guy Scott."  
  
"Oh," he turned to the albino standing next to Jean, "Pietro, how dare you molest that poor innocent girl?"  
  
"Scott? What are you doing here and why are you accusing my date of molesting me?"  
  
"Uh, well."  
  
"Argh, you are so pathetic, we're through, get over it, I have." With that, Jean flipped her hair over her shoulder and dragged a smirking Pietro over to the dance floor. Scott was about to go after them when he was stopped by Rouge,  
  
"Forget it Scott, you'll just end up looking more like fool."  
  
"But I have to make her see."  
  
"She's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Seeing that he still wasn't convinced Rouge called Lance and Even over to take Scott home. She smiled, petted him the head and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Make sure he gets home safely, ok?" she glared at them both who nodded rapidly, "good, see ya at home." The three left,  
  
"Dude, you better not be hitting on my sister."  
  
"She kissed ME."  
  
"So admit that you were hitting on her."  
  
"What? No!" the banter continued until they passed Jean's house, "Wait guys, stop, I have to do something."  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"It'll just take a second."  
  
"What the hell does he think he's going to do, stand under her window and howl?"  
  
While that wasn't Scott's exact plan, he did manage to get himself into the tree outside the red-head's window and attempted to woe her,  
  
"You are sooo beautiful...to meeee." Probably not the best way to go about doing it, seeing as she had a bunch of other girls over and wasn't even listening, but you gotta give him points for trying. After about an hour of warbling...er singing, love songs to her with minimum results, although the cats seemed to enjoy it; Scott thought it was about time he left. However there was a slight problem,  
  
"What the? Oh crap, her parents are home, I can't out of the stupid tree with out them seeing me." He swore softly to himself while his limbs began to cramp, the two adults certainly enjoyed taking their time. Finally, the two oldies were safely inside the house, now there was just one more problem to deal with,  
  
"Scott, what the hell are you doing in my tree?" Oh dear, Scott fell out of the tree in shock and Jean's parents raced outside to see what the commotion was.  
  
"What are you doing here boy?"  
  
"Well you see..."  
  
"He's trying to get Jean to sleep with him." The brunette mother of Jean started to sob, "and after I thought he was such a decent young man."  
  
"No, you don't understand I was..."  
  
"Trying to get Jean to sleep with him? That does it young man, I'm calling the police." The fire engine red haired man stalked back inside the house to get the phone. Scott sighed; it seemed his premonition had been right, today had defiantly not been a good day.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Poor poor Scott  
  
Scott: *glares at her* How could you be so mean to me?  
  
ChibiChaos: You know what they say, we always hurt the ones we love ^____^  
  
Scott: I'm sure that's not right  
  
ChibiChaos: Whatever Scott, people please tell me, do you think I should continue this story? I really enjoy writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it ^___^ Until next time, bye bye!! 


	2. the play

> > ChibiChaos: Okies, I'm back and with the next chapter YAY!  
  
Scott: WHY AM I STILL HERE?!  
  
ChibiChaos: (sweatdrops) My muses aren't back yet for some reason  
  
_**In someone's cellar**_  
  
Wufei: MAXWELL YOU IDIOT!! HOW COULD YOU GET US TRAPPED DOWN HERE!!  
  
Duo: (looks up from the bottle of wine he's trying to open) Duh, the alcohol, I decided we needed to celebrate the happy occasion  
  
Others: (stare at him)  
  
Duo: No ChibiChaos?  
  
Wufei and Heero:...WAHOOOOOO!!! NO CHIBICHAOS NO CHIBICHAOS!!  
  
Quatre: (sweatdrops) I think the lack of air is getting to them  
  
Wufei and Heero: (stop)  
  
Wufei: No...air? (turns to Duo) I'M GONNA DIE WITH YOU?! MAXWELL, PREPARE TO DIE!! (brings out katana)  
  
Duo: O.O Eeep (runs)  
  
_**Back at the studio**_  
  
ChibiChaos: I'm sure their fine Anyway, now to get back to this Scouge story  
  
Scott: . Dammit I'm with Jean NOT Rogue  
  
ChibiChaos: Not according to this story   
  
Scott: ¬.¬ Grrrrr  
  
Last Time  
  
"Scott, what the hell are you doing in my tree?" Oh dear, Scott fell out of the tree in shock and Jean's parents raced outside to see what the commotion was.  
  
"What are you doing here boy?"  
  
"Well you see..."  
  
"He's trying to get Jean to sleep with him." The brunette mother of Jean started to sob, "and after I thought he was such a decent young man."  
  
"No, you don't understand I was..."  
  
"Trying to get Jean to sleep with him? That does it young man, I'm calling the police." The fire engine red haired man stalked back inside the house to get the phone. Scott sighed; it seemed his premonition had been right, today had defiantly not been a good day.  
  
Now  
  
Scott sat in the back of the car, quietly reflecting on his meaning for life, AKA Jean Grey. Tonight had been...interesting to say the least but at least Jean had been there with him though the whole minor ordeal of him being arrested and nearly charged for stalking. Granted she'd only been brought there to identify him and they hadn't exactly spoken but he was sure she'd helped him out in every way she could. Okay, he was out on bail and it had been a pretty major incident, so here he was, sitting in the back of his parent's car listening to his mother tell him to refrain from pining after Jean OR ELSE! He sighed and turned to his male role model.  
  
"Daaaaaad, I love Jean, I don't want to give her up!"  
  
Logan glanced over at Ororo nervously and gulped at the look she was giving him. It was one of those, 'Don't-you-DARE-contradict-me-or-there-will-be- pain-in-your-future!' ones.  
  
"Now Scott, suck it up like a man and listen to your mother, she knows what's best."  
  
Scott rolled his eyes, so much for his male role model. Of course his father could go down to the gym and take on people twice his size without breaking a sweat but put him up against his wife and Leo, king of the household became Snowball, the fluffy white kitten complete with big googoo eyes, how embarrassing.  
  
"Whatever dad."  
  
**-THE NEXT DAY-**  
  
Lance sighed and placed a hand on Scott's back as comfort,  
  
"You'll be alright mate, the pain, and embarrassment, will pass with time."  
  
Scott glowered at him and continued to pout silently,  
  
"Yeah," Evan tossed the basketball through the hoop easily then threw it to Scott, "there's plenty of fish in the sea right?" he spun to go inside. Scott considered the ball in his hands then the back of Evan's head; he took aim and threw. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on which guy you were cheering for, Evan at that moment bent over upon discovering a dollar on the ground causing the ball to go whizzing over where his head had been seconds earlier. Surprised, Evan looked up only to be smacked in the face by said ball after it had ricocheted off the side of the house. Lance and Scott stared at the now prone body of their friend, Lance leaned over and poked him,  
  
"You killed him."  
  
Scott rolled his eyes,  
  
"No I didn't, he's just unconscious. We should get going, school starts soon."  
  
"Right, right...do you think we should at least get him an icepack or something?"  
  
"That would probably be a good idea." The two easily dragged their unconscious friend inside the house,  
  
THUMP  
  
"SCOTT! You dropped him!" Okay, maybe not so easily.  
  
**-AT SCHOOL-**  
  
Scott glared at the sky, a shadow moved then blocked his sunlight, he glared at it.  
  
"Look, so she found another guy, who cares?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"...ask a stupid question...anyway, the point is GET OVER IT ALREADY!"  
  
"Mmmmm...no,"  
  
"Sook"  
  
"Look, if you're just going to insult me you can bugger off right now, you're blocking my sunlight."  
  
"Deal with it, I'm not leaving,"  
  
"They're probably sitting there playing googoo eyes at each other, it makes me sick."  
  
"Yeah, reminds me of when you two were together."  
  
"...that's not funny"  
  
"Well I thought it was, anyway how can you tell they're together when you're not even looking at them?"  
  
"What, you mean they're not?"  
  
A nervous cough,  
  
"Well, I never said that,"  
  
"Dammit, what does she see in him?"  
  
"You're absolutely right, good body, good looks and the lead singer of a fairly famous boy band (information disclosed by his very proud new girl friend, conveniently just as Scott was walking past her locker) as well as being one of the most popular guys in school, how can she possibly compare him to you?"  
  
Scott glared at him,  
  
"You're supposed to be on my side, remember? He's a complete sleazebag anyway. "  
  
"You only say that cause he's dating your Ex."  
  
Scott fell silent and started at the offered hand that dropped into his vision, he grabbed it and allowed Lance to pull him to his feet,  
  
"Wanna ditch chem and get drunk?" Scott stared at his friend, "don't look at me like that, it was only an idea."  
  
Scott shook his head,  
  
"Whatever man." The two trudged inside as the bell rang. Scott stared blandly at the passing walls until they passed the seemingly innocent notice board, he gripped Lance's arm, dragging the poor boy to a halt.  
  
"OW, Scott, what the hell?" Lance protested loudly until Scott pointed at the board,  
  
"Look."  
  
"Look? Look at what? The notice proclaiming that all lunatics who stop their friends from sitting next to the pretty blond in chem class should go and jump in the LAKE Club? Cause I'm sure you'll fit right in if that's the case."  
  
Scott mock punched him in the arm,  
  
"No you dolt, the school play sign up form."  
  
He sound like it was the greatest thing in the world, Lance peered at the piece of paper and raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Sorry Scott, but I really don't see any reason to get so excited, I think you've been studying too hard if a piece of paper can do this to you."  
  
"But...but."  
  
"Hey look, Jean's name is...here...oh no, ohhhh no. You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you? Please tell me it's not what I'm think!"  
  
"That nitwit Pietro's name is there too."  
  
"That's not what I'm asking Scott, I don't care what the resident playboy does with his social life, I care about what you do."  
  
"I'm going to sign up"  
  
"Are you even listening to me? Even if you do manage to get in, which I highly doubt seeing as you've never acted a day in your life, the rehearsals are either during or just after our basketball training."  
  
Lance paused and blinked at the empty space of air he'd been lecturing, the air stared at the floor in shame of ever thinking to sign up for the play,  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Lance turned to find Scott next to notice board with the sign up sheet proudly displaying it newest victim, er, volunteer for the play. He sighed,  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Scott beamed,  
  
"I feel better now, lets go."  
  
He once agains grabbed his friend's arm and trotted down the hall while Lance firmly held up the long suffering look that graced his face,  
  
"Why God, why me?"
>> 
>> ---------------------------
>> 
>> "You what?"  
  
Evan stared at Scott who was smiling the vague smile of a...well not quite insane but when people should really start to question his sanity, man.  
  
"I signed up for the school play,"  
  
Scott was apparently very proud of this feat; Evan pulled a pen and a slip of paper from thin air and waved it in front of Scott,  
  
"Quick, I want that in writing."  
  
Lance rolled his eyes,  
  
"Quit it Evan, don't you see just how bad this is? Scott's so delusional he thinks he can act!"  
  
"Hey! I can too act!"  
  
"See?"  
  
Evan stared forlornly at the pen and paper,  
  
"But...dude, it'll be hilarious, once he realises the repercussions of his actions at least, one for his 18th birthday."  
  
"He just turned 18 last month"  
  
"His 19th then."  
  
Lance was seriously beginning to reconsider his choice of friends, he turned to his usually sensible friend but realised that he wouldn't be of any help this time. He slouched and gave up his one man protest,  
  
"Fine, just don't let it mess up your time with basketball training."  
  
Lance flinched when Scott and Evan squealed like 10-year-old girls and glomped each other in excitement. The commotion caused several of their team mates to look over at them but after a brief observation decided it would probably be safer to steer clear of the two hyperactive males in case it turned out to be some kind of new deadly disease. Lance inched away from his friends and quietly contemplated the advantages of becoming a monk.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Well, that's it for this chapter, I'll try and get the next one up soon, as it will be the holidays in a few weeks   
  
Scott: No...stay back, evil demoness, look what you've done to me!  
  
ChibiChaos: (looks innocent) Who me?  
  
Scott: Gah, what was I thinking?  
  
ChibiChaos: About Jean?  
  
Scott: Oh no, you're not making me not want her just because of stupid play  
  
ChibiChaos: And for kissing another boy  
  
Scott: That's right.........what?!  
  
ChibiChaos: (grins) see ya next time minna, hopefully my muses will have found their way back by then, ja!


	3. the book

> > ChibiChaos: Eh...sorry for not updating sooner, there was more holiday homework then I originally thought there was (glares at offending homework)  
  
Scott: (snorts) Yeah right, you were just lazy  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh hush you  
  
Heero: Hey Chibi  
  
ChibiChaos: HEERO!!! (glomps Heero) YOU'RE BACK!! My muses were found by a nice person who gave them back to me after finding them in the celler...wonder how they got there?  
  
Heero: Gah! Can't...breath (faints)  
  
ChibiChaos: (blinks) Heero?  
  
Heero:   
  
ChibiChaos: Eh (drops him) Anyhoo, here's the next chapter, with MORE Scouge YAY!  
  
Scott: I THOUGHT WE DISCUSSED THIS ALREADY!!  
  
ChibiChaos: What's that Scott? Sorry, can't hear you  
  
Scott: Grrr  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution. I do not own the plot of this story. I do not own Shakespear's A Midsummer Night's Dream  
  
Last Time  
  
Lance flinched when Scott and Evan squealed like 10-year-old girls and glomped each other in excitement. The commotion caused several of their team mates to look over at them but after a brief observation decided it would probably be safer to steer clear of the two hyperactive males in case it turned out to be some kind of new deadly disease. Lance inched away from his friends and quietly contemplated the advantages of becoming a monk.  
  
Now  
  
Scott stared at the book as though it would suddenly come to life and attack him. Actually as a young child that had happened to him when one of his peers decided to play a practical joke and slammed the book shut on his nose, leaving him with a saw nose and slight phobia of books from then on.  
  
"I have to read all of _that_?"  
  
Lance glanced over his should and whistled softly but of course that could have been becuase of the rather attractive blond that had just walked by, the three friends had decided to hang out at the pool today for obvious reasons, but Scott decided to ignore that factor.  
  
"It is pretty big huh?"  
  
"Did you see the size of her...er...wha? uh...big, yep, deffinatly big."  
  
Scott rolled his eyes at Lance's obvious lack of attention to him and then trained them to see what had caught the other boy's interest, he then promptly had a nosebleed.  
  
"LANCE! You shouldn't stare like that!"  
  
Lance looked thoughtful,  
  
"You're right."  
  
He leaned over and pulled something out of his bag,  
  
"This will be easier."  
  
He grinned and revealed the hand held binoculars before training them on every bikini he could find. Scott stared at it for a second before diverting his attention to Evan.  
  
"Well, what do have to say about this?"  
  
Evan shook his head,  
  
"Lance, it's shameful..."  
  
Scott beamed in triumph, at least until Evan continued,  
  
"...you're doing it all wrong."  
  
"EVAN!"  
  
"What? He is!"  
  
"Hope ya taking a good look Lance, it's thah closest you're evah gonna get."  
  
Lance spared a glance at Rouge for a second before returing his much needed, though perhaps not wanted, attention elsewhere, Scott waved,  
  
"Hey Rouge, Hey Amarra."  
  
"Hey Scott,"  
  
Rouge drawled, Amarra smiled and waved back. Scott prodded Evan several times before the other boy managed to gurgle out some kind of greeting to them.  
  
"Watcha doing?"  
  
Rouge leaned ober Scott's shoulder and raised a delicate eyebrow,  
  
"A Midsummer Night's Dream?"  
  
Scott slammed the book shut,  
  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
  
"Whoa, no need to get so defensive, I was just asking, c'mon Amarra, let's leave Mr. Grumpy to his book."  
  
Scoot glared at the book grouchily,  
  
"By the way Scott, if yah need help practising for tha school play, I'll be happy ta go over your lines with you."  
  
Scott nodded absently, Lance glared at him,  
  
"Dude, you'd better not be hitting on my sister."  
  
Scott ignored him and contemplated his towel for a bit then raised his head and did the same for the sky before considering his book and coming to a conclusion.  
  
"Scott? Hey, Earth to Scott, Earth to Scott, do you read me?"  
  
Lance jumped back in surprise as Scott swiftly rose to his feet and dashed out of the swim centre and after Rouge.  
  
"Um...okay, what was that all about?"  
  
"Dude, I think he might have a crush on your sister."  
  
Lanced glared at Evan who suddenly because very concious of the fact that Lance was much bigger and stronger then him,  
  
"Don't even joke about that."
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> "Ok, let's take it from the top."  
  
"No, wait."  
  
Scott sighed and ruffled his hair  
  
"I...I just don't get it."  
  
"The story or the play?"  
  
"BOTH!"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Rouge moved her seat closer, Scott gulped and felt a funny pang in his stomach, was it just him or did Rouge look awfully cute when she concentrated like that?...Did he just call Rouge, the notorious Goth who had sent three teachers and two school councellers to either rehab or the psyciatric ward this year along, cute? Scott snapped out of his thoughts when a sharp jab to his side became apparent.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Yah went ta lah lah land."  
  
"...sorry."  
  
"Sokay."  
  
Scott smiled and returned to the book,** remember, we want _Jean_ not Rouge, not matter how adorable she is when she wrinkles her nose like that...D'OH!** Scott wondered dramatically since when had the gods enjoyed making his life such a soap opera so much.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: I know it's short and I'm sorry, I'm still gathering information on Midsummer Night's Dream.  
  
Scott: Seriously, she has NOTES!  
  
ChibiChaos: Mhmmm, anyhoo, I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up and since I'm obviously very slow, I apologise in advance.  
  
Scott: (pokes Heero with a stick) Is he okay?  
  
ChibiChaos: Yeah  
  
Scott: Ok then  
  
ChibiChaos: Until next time minna, and please review, I really really do LUV them so much!


End file.
